1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to two dimensional silhouette cutouts and more particularly to the placement of such cutouts on vehicle windows for the purpose of implying the presence of occupants in the vehicle
2. General Background
It is well known that when vehicles are left unattended, especially in unlighted areas, they become targets for theft and robbery. Single occupants of vehicles driving in high crime areas have also been targeted. By contrast, when a vehicle appears to be occupied and/or appears to have more than one occupant, the vehicle and its occupants seem to be targeted less often. Therefore, it seems that there is safety in numbers. Some drivers have taken to using mannequins for this purpose. Unlike the present invention mannequins take up space in both the vehicle and the truck when stored. They are also expensive and cause visual obstructions to the driver. Therefore, there is a need for an inexpensive method of providing an illusion that that the vehicle is occupied.